The First Fantasy
by kenshin7346
Summary: Every legend has some truth and this is the truth of the four warriors of light.(might consider AU not sure. T for mild Adult language and fantasy violence.)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 **Better Than a Dungeon**

Jackal had found himself standing in the middle of a field, he could feel the warmth of the sun on his face as he stood there. Looking around he could spot a house nearby and realized this was his old home. He started running toward the small cabin almost uncontrollably. As he got closer he realized it was rapidly deteriorating before his eyes, at the same time the plants died at his feet and the ground he was running on became barren. When he got to the front of the cabin he found an empty doorway and ran right through it. He stopped when he realized he was not in his old home but, in a black void. Turning around the door had vanished leaving him in the darkness. "Return the light" said a voice that he could not even figure out from what direction it came. "Return the light before it's too late" the voice spoke again leaving him just as confused as before. He opened his eyes, he was breathing heavy while looking around not sure where he was. He steadied his breathing and calmed down, he was in the dungeon of Cornelia Castle. The rays of light shining through the bars in the window told him it was morning and that he was waiting to be told how long he would be staying.

Walking around his cell that even for him seemed small. He was a little below average height, thin built arms and legs, he wasn't as strong as some but, he was fast and light on his feet. He had short light brown hair and blue eyes and was wearing a green tunic with green pants with brown leather boots. It felt like hours before the door had opened and he was face to face with one of the king's knights. "You're coming with me thief the king wants to see you." Jackal followed just to get out of that cell even if he was surrounded. As they went up the stairs out of the dungeons and into a large courtyard he realized the castle was in an uproar. "All this over little old me?" he asked not caring for a response.

"Be quiet thief or lose your tongue." The knight directly behind him spoke as they entered the front door of the main building. The group of three men went up more stairs and through another door where they stopped.

Jackal found himself face to face with the king, a tall man with broad shoulders and thin arms and legs, light brown hair with blue eyes looking down at him. The two knights that brought him in were now on one knee to Jackals left and right. "We have brought him as requested your majesty."

"Good you may rise and return to your posts." The king responded. They did, leaving Jackal in the throne room with the king directly in front of him. To the kings left was the Chancellor and to his right was his head guard a tall older man with little expression in his face.

"Now thief have you given any thought as to why you're here." Said the king now looking directly at Jackal. Jackal adverted his eyes "no your majesty, I haven't a clue."

"you may have noticed the commotion outside, would you like to guess why?" The king asked. "No your majesty." Jackal said starting to get worried about where this could be going. "Well thief my daughter, Princess Sarah was kidnapped last night. When the alarm was raised you were found sneaking around. That means at worst you had a hand in it yourself and at best you were trying to rob me."

Jackals heart sank unable to find any words that could keep him alive much less out of the dungeons. After a moment he tried talking "Your majesty I swear I've nothing to do with any kidnapping, I'm just a thief trying to find some gold."

The king laughed "So the thief got honest did he?" The king continued "I've brought you here to give you a choice. Rot in the dungeon or, help save my daughter in exchange for a pardon." The king paused for a moment then continued "we know she was taken by one of our own knights named Garland. He would see a large group of knights coming, so we are going to send a mercenary who can fight Garland and you to help him sneak in unnoticed."

Jackal froze for a moment trying to figure out how the hell to get out of this. The best case is to accept and run at the first chance he got. He would be a wanted man and live on the run but, he would not be dead and that would be a plus.

"THIEF." The king yelled which nearly made Jackal jump out of his skin. "You are trying my patience thief. Now make a decision it shouldn't be that hard to see the better deal." The king was looking very angry now and Jackal only saw one possible choice.

"I will help rescue princess Sarah your majesty." Jackal still unsure he made the best choice to stay alive. "Good." The king replied "Remember you run you won't rot when we catch you, you'll hang." With this the king looked to the man on his right "bring him in." The king said to the man on his right. The man simply nodded and left the room. He showed up with a man who was only about a head taller than Jackal but much more muscular, he was wearing leather armor and an iron helmet. He wore a two handed broadsword on his back mainly covered by a bronze shield and a smaller short sword on his left hip. He had green eyes and his eyebrows showed his hair would be black if it wasn't hidden from the helmet. He stopped beside Jackal looked down at him and then to the king "ready to go at your word, your majesty."

"Good you can take him and start north, you should get there in two days by foot." The king said to him. At that word the man grabbed Jackal and started pulling him out of the room. With that they were on their way.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES**

Hello this is my first fanfic please keep this in mind. I will try to update every two to three weeks until completed.

Reviews and criticism would always be appreciated. If you read this far thank you and have a nice day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **A Completely Expected Journey**

Jackal found himself being dragged out of the castle and down the street at a brisk pace. Everything that happened that morning so far had his head still spinning. "Can we stop a minute?" Jackal asked the man who still pulled him along. After getting no response Jackal tried to yank his arm from this man's grip to no avail. That is when Jackal went limp but, this silent armored man kept dragging him down the street anyway. At this point the whole spectacle had people pointing and laughing. This continued all the way through the front gates, when this man in armor finally let go of Jackal's arm. "WELL THANK YOU FOR THAT." Jackal shouted from on his back "I TAKE IT THIS MEANS I HAVE YOUR PERMISSION TO USE MY GODDAMNED HAND NOW." Jackal got up to see the armored man staring at him with a blank expression on his face.

"Are you done?" the armored man spoke in a deep voice.

"Yes." Jackal answered him.

"Good, we are going north through the woods that surround the city. We should get to the shrine in a couple days if we keep a good pace." The man then handed him a small plain dagger. "Now if you don't know how to use this then you better learn quick or run. Cause I am not going to go out of my way to save your ass. Since we got that out of the way let's go." With that he turned to the woods and started walking. Jackal followed silently as their journey began.

They headed north through the woods like the big guy in the armor "Wait a minute." Said a mysterious voice breaking the fourth wall. "Big guy I'm getting tired of coming up with different ways to describe you. Just introduce yourself to the readers so we know what to call you." "Oh um my name is topaz." Said the man in armor. Jackal was more confused than anytime he could remember in his life. But the moment had past and they were walking north again. It didn't take long for them to run into some trouble. A small group of goblins that were patrolling came along and noticed them. They charged two at Topaz and one came at Jackal. He had never been in a fight much less against monsters. So he did what he was good at run. He had the goblin running in circles while Topaz ("that really is easier then coming up with more adjectives. By the way I'm the narrator and I promise to keep the fourth wall breaking to a minimum unless I get bored.)Made easy work of the two attacking him. Jackal started running north with the goblin keeping on his heels. It was at this moment that he had an idea, suddenly he stopped and thrust the dagger towards the goblin. The goblin didn't see it coming and was down in a flash. Topaz caught up very soon after a little out of breath trying to keep up with Jackal.

The two continued north with Jackal just ahead of Topaz "so." Jackal started "The voice said your name is Topaz right?" Topaz didn't answer so Jackal continued "You know why I'm here but, why did you agree to this rescue mission?" "Easy." He responded "For the money."

"Really is that it?" Jackal asked. Just trying to keep the conversation going.

"Yes it is thief, why do you care?" Topaz answered.

"First the name is Jackal, second I have not even been a thief that long for your information." At this point Jackal knew he said too much but, still hoped topaz didn't realize what he said.

Topaz stopped "just how long ago is not long?"

Jackal also stopped "me and my big mouth." He thought while turning around to look toward Topaz. He couldn't come up with a good excuse for what he said and was hesitating to answer. Topaz glaring at him did not help the situation either. He broke down and just told him the truth. "Well." He started "trying to break into the castle last night was my first try at being a thief." Jackal said trying to laugh it off and walking north again.

"Hold up a second here." Topaz shouted. "You will be able to sneak us into the shrine when we get there right."

Jackal stopped "I was hoping to come up with something when we got there." Putting his head down.

"Did you at least come up with something yet?" he asked

"Not really, look I didn't have much choice here. The king didn't give me much of a choice." Jackal was now shouting. "We just have to wait for dark and keep to the shadows right."

"That is as simple as you can get and still call it a plan. I knew you were not going to be useful but this is past that. Can you do anything or are you just going to be dead weight the rest of the way." Topaz had his hand on the hilt of his blade.

"Well I did kill a goblin." Jackal pointed out with a smile.

Topaz just started laughing "Fine dead weight it is then." With this he started walking.

Jackal followed as they came out of the woods within the hour. They strode along silently over the hilly terrain till evening. Jackal rounded up firewood and topaz set up a tent. Jackal took first watch and wasn't sure if he even could fall asleep. He drifted off only hours later.

He was in blackness like the dream the night before. Looking around he saw a light nearby, he looked closer and saw the shape of a long crystal pointed on both ends. "Light bearer." Jackal heard a voice inside his head. It was coming from the crystal Jackal just knew it was. "Will you return the light to the crystals or, will the world perish to evil." The crystal asked him. "I don't know what you are even talking about in the first place." Jackal shouted. "You have yet to awaken to your own power. You will have to soon or all will be lost." With that the crystal disappeared." Then Jackal felt his body shaking that continued when he woke up.

"You fell asleep dumbass." Topaz had shaken him awake and was now shouting "that is the last time you get first watch."

The sun was just raising when they set off north again. Now they were both unsure of how they would succeed.

 **Authors Notes**

Sorry to anyone reading about how long that took to come out. I promise that this will update every two weeks or so from now until completion. Thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **Seriously His Name is Garland**

Jackal and topaz had been walking for house since breaking camp. The rolling hills north of the forest leveled off to flat plains. He had no problem with keeping up or that there would be no rest until the sun started to set and they make camp. What Jackal couldn't stand was the long silence since he tried talking earlier but, Topaz just ignored him. So they kept going in silence only stopping now and then if attacked by goblins.

"Are you going to be silent the rest of the way. It's just plain boring." Jackal said hoping for any kind of response to break up the monotony. He got nothing still despite his best efforts to get any sign he had been heard. Jackal sighed deeply and gave up trying to talk for the fourth time that day.

 **At The Shrine**

Princess Sarah sat in the large main room of the shrine next to the altar. She was almost as tall as her father with long straight light brown hair and thin with long slender legs and arms. Garland who the princess knew as her father's head knight ever since she could remember, she could not figure out why he would do this he had only ever been kind to her. He even let her wander around the shrine all she wanted, this was for the obvious fact that running was not a real possibility. This being that princess Sarah had never had to fight monsters in her life, let alone needed to learn survival skills. Now Garland was just staring at the altar again without moving, something about it just creeped her out.

Garland stood next to the altar in the center of the Shrine contemplating that no one really knew who built this shrine or why. It was recorded in history as far back as their own history went. This building was could be thousands of years old for all anyone cared or knew. It was used by the royal family for wedding ceremonies up to fifty years ago give or take. Since then it was all but abandoned and became a home of monsters. That was why it had become known to some as the chaos shrine. Garland wasn't even sure what he was doing there himself at the moment. He kidnapped the princess two nights ago because he was mad about his exile, at least that's what he kept telling himself. It was odd for him to lose himself in anger like that, even now he could release the princess and travel across the mountains to the west. Garland really couldn't say why the thought of kidnapping the princess even came to his head at this point. It almost felt something else was guiding him but, that wasn't important right now he took another look around the castle.

 **On the way to the shrine**

Evening was coming with the setting sun and the unlikely travelers stopped to make camp. Topaz insisted on taking first watch this time. Jackal hardly put his head down before he was asleep. There was no dream like the last two days when he was woken by topaz for his watch. Then he sat by the fire and waited till the sun was rising in the east. He woke up Topaz shortly after and they had a short breakfast before taking off for the shrine again.

 **Authors Notes**

Sorry for a short chapter next one will be longer and the fight with garland will happen with a couple big plot points.


End file.
